Beginner's guide
This Beginner's guide aims to help new players with the basics of Injustice: Gods Among Us mobile. Console game The mobile game's gameplay has almost nothing in common with the console game (except for some familiar looking animations and similar Super Moves). However, console unlocks may prove useful if you have it as they have absolutely no requirement to be used in the mobile game itself and provides a great head-start. There are four potential gold cards to be earned from the console game: *Superman/Prison, while weak, is still much stronger than the bronze cards you normally have to start with, and can be obtained in single player by completing the story mode. *Batman/Beyond (who is also weak) and Harley Quinn/Arkham (quite strong, albeit team dependent) are both unlocked through online play of the console game, and may not be available. *A Gold Booster Pack, awarded upon reaching level 100 in the console game, which takes an extremely long time. Most of this guide would assume you don't have access to these, but it's the same general idea, even though it would be significantly easier for about 50% of the game if you have one or more of them. WBID Logging in to an WBID is strongly recommended, as it allows you to have a cloud save of the game to recover if something happens to the save on your phone. It is also required to access Online Battles. Additionally, it grants access to the above-mentioned console rewards. Note that even if you don't have the console version, signing up for WBID would always award you with Green Lantern/New 52, who has the second highest damage out of all bronze cards and a passive that gives his team +5% maximum health. Logging in every day grants a reward. The first being 2000 Power Credits and one random bronze or silver character is awarded every 10 days. Every 80th day will grant you a free gold The Joker/Insurgency card, giving you a headstart in higher tiers of the game. Alliance Credits Killing Joke Joker is another possible shortcut as a gold card. The common bronze card Harley Quinn/Prime can also increase his effectiveness. He can be bought with Alliance Credits, which takes a long time to accumulate via daily log in bonuses, but they can be earned quickly by inviting friends on Facebook to download Injustice mobile. This seems to suffer from many technical issues and may not work, however. Power Credits Power Credits is the main currency of the game. They can be obtained from completing any battle. The tutorial gives 730 credits for the first time you complete it, and zero for further completions. They could also be purchased with real life money. Nth Metal Nth Metal, introduced in 3.0, is a premium currency that is difficult to obtain and only in small amounts. They can be obtained from the Phantom Zone event, the roulette wheel in Survivor Mode and from weekly Online Battle Seasons. They are used to purchase Nth Metal Packs and to evolve Metal characters. Like with Power Credits, they can also be purchased with real life money. Tutorial Start the tutorial by tapping the "Play" button at bottom left. You will start out with 3 random bronze (weakest tier, surpassed by silver and ultimately gold) characters. It is possible to make a new WBID to obtain different characters, but it's not worth the hassle - the difference isn't huge, but look out for Lex Luthor/Prime, who has a decent team-wide damage boost and a very useful power drain on his special 1, and Harley Quinn/Prime, which has a much stronger damage boost that requires using a special and uniquely an innate heal, but is more difficult to use for new players. The tutorial is fairly straightforward. Don't worry if you aren't dealing any damage - it's supposed to be that way in the tutorial. Just follow the simple instructions. Green Lantern/Sinestro glitch There is a graphical glitch associated with Green Lantern and Sinestro in which many of their animations covers the screen with flickering boxes on some devices. There is no known way to fix this and seems to occur on devices that aren't officially supported, but as it is purely a visual nuisance, it is still possible to get through the game, especially since they become rarer at higher levels of the game. If you are using one of them, use the light basic attack combo instead of the heavy combo will help avoid the glitch. Starter Pack The Starter Pack is generally the first goal to work towards. While its price tag of 50,000 power credits on Android may seem intimidating, it contains Batman/Prime, Wonder Woman/Prime and Doomsday/Regime (one gold, two silver) and is of extremely good value as its guaranteed contents are worth 282,000 credits; but for players on iOS, this pack cost real-life money ($4.99). The Silver/Gold Booster Packs in comparison costs 35,000/100,000 (or 75,000 for the daily discounted pack) credits and only grants only one random silver/gold character each. Gear You may notice that when tapping a card and opening the information interface, there are three slots for "gear". Gear are items you equip on characters to increase their stats and give them various effects on their attacks and are critical to reaching end game and in multiplayer, but they are expensive, randomly obtained and impractical for new players. For now, focus on improving your roster. Challenges Challenges are temporary (although a challenge is active more often than not) events that offer a set of different battles for additional rewards, including powerful challenge characters. For more general information on challenges, see that page. By the time you finish area 1, you should be able to beat challenge battle 1 and most of battle 2 and 3, but challenge battle 4 and 5 would likely be impractical to attempt until you have at least obtained a gold character, mainly through the Starter Pack. As challenges are almost always recently generated, they may contain rare cards that are not found in most of the rest of the game. Look them up on this wiki to help dealing with them if you are uncertain. Energy Energy is required to enter fights, for more information, see that page. Combat While it may seem to violate common sense, it is sometimes better to not block basic attacks as you gain faster power that way (but not in Online Battles or Survivor). However, Special Attacks should (almost) always be blocked. Power is generated by fighting; hitting your opponent grants a moderate amount of power, but taking hits will grant more. Power also generates gradually while the character is tagged out. Special attacks A very important thing to note is that in Injustice Mobile, most specials will miss entirely if your opponent is knocked down. You must hit them when they are targetable (mostly while standing). Most specials are also melee and would miss if you knock them back. At the beginning of the game, you only have access to the first power bar, and can only use special 1 (the Super Move in the tutorial is just a demonstration). Upon reaching level 5, you can choose to unlock the special 2, which normally does three times as much damage as the special 1 and only costs twice as much power (50% more efficient). However, this is not always the case. Solomon Grundy/Regime for example, has a special 2 that deals reduced damage because it applies a poison effect that lowers enemy damage dealt, and deals damage over time, but is removed when the enemy tags out. Note that even if you intend to use the special 1, unlocking special 2 will unlock the second power bar, allowing you to use special 1s with more flexibility and less power waste. Always rotate your team by watching the power bars on the side to maximize damage and minimize power waste, especially if the second bar is not unlocked. Lex Luthor is a prominent case: while his special 2 is normal, his special 1 is a power drain, which hinders enemies from using specials. Specials can be upgraded to increase their damage, but it should not be needed in earlier stats. However, completing battles may award free unlocks/upgrades that must be manually applied. Regime Catwoman and her special 2, Cat Dash, are both freely awarded; combined with Lex Luthor's damage increase passive, Cat Dash can deal very heavy damage for very early stages of the game. At merely level 10 and without upgrades, this combo can hit over 900, allowing her to potentially one-shot any character at a similar level. Mainly fighting with Lex Luthor with his easy to use basic attacks and quick power drains to prevent enemy team from using specials, then tag in Regime Catwoman (due to her low health and fragility) for a powerful hit with Cat Dash is a decent tactic. Harley Quinn/Prime is unique among all bronze cards to have a healing mechanism. For more information, see her page. Power Drain Power Drain is a type of Status effect and a class of special attacks that often allows players to climb significantly higher in the game. As mentioned before, you get less power for hitting basic attacks than getting hit. It's a good idea to balance the hits your opponent takes and the hits you take; if they take too many hits, they will generate power too fast for you to drain; if you take too many hits, you will take too much damage and you would have more than enough power to drain theirs. When fighting an opponent with power drain, try taking it with a character with little to no power if you can't drain them first. What to buy In Injustice there are a lot of ways to get different characters. You can buy them directly from the store, you can obtain them by completing a challenge or you can buy booster packs. If you exclusively like one character, you will actually prefer to buy it directly from the store. For bronze and silver, this is a good method, but the gold characters are even twice as expensive as the booster pack, so buying packs is easier and it offers a bigger variety of characters, that can help if you want to achieve a challenge character from its active challenge, where you need 3 different characters to accomplish the battles. There are more types of packs, but for the beginning the booster and the challenge pack are the most affordable ones. In a gold booster pack exist 17 characters, including Shazam, so after buying some packs, you will be able to elite them. In the challenge pack, you can find some very powerful characters that appeared in previous challenges, but the chances to receive them again are very low and you will not be able to elite them directly. Category:Guides